


赌约

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Thorfinn x Askeladd, 但是一点都不黄, 该是篇黄文, 还很无聊, 隐隐地提到抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: “今晚和我睡，我就答应和你决斗一次。”
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	赌约

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是核桃的，我只是无情的投喂工具人

他们唯一的交流时刻就是决斗，籍以血与铁。大多数时间他在船尾，营火的屋外，马厩的蓬草上，一切远离这群狂热分子的地方，只是跟着他们的迁徙而移动，像一颗粘在阿谢拉特鞋底的泡泡糖。兵团的成员并不把他看作同伴，时至今日他们烤晚餐的时候也不会为他备一份。唯一会对他表示善意的是表伦，关切程度是阿谢拉特都没有的，他会把蘑菇篮子伸过来，在他面前掂一掂，而托尔芬只会对当初的绑架犯冷笑，然后大声驱逐他。普通船员只把他看作阿谢拉特身边蹦跳的小鬼，曾有人调侃他是首领的小孩，马上得到了被飞来匕首削掉的一截胡须。

不可否认，托尔芬是他们少有的战力，而且还在越加强悍，他们看他的眼神除了起初的调侃，逐渐添了几分尊敬，就是维京战士看一位纯粹的强者的那种眼神。被这么注视的时候，托尔芬感到一种荣光沐浴在身上，尽管立身在泥沼之中。这种愉快像小时候在战争游戏中赢过所有的同龄孩子，只不过拿的是真刀实枪。

这个兵团里能和他匹敌的人除了阿谢拉特恐怕没有几个了，在拿下比其他人大得多的战功以后，有一天他意识到。他在驻扎营地里穿行时，没有人敢来挡他的路，找他的麻烦，好像那是他应得的，如同一个胜利者视察他的土地。

他走到这个现在归他们了的村落中最气派的一座屋子附近，意识到这是阿谢拉特今晚休息的地方，首领总是有优渥的待遇。灯亮着，还不是休息的时间。即便阿谢拉特睡下了那也无所谓。我可以进去，托尔芬想，不是扛着一柄他现在挥得动了的剑去砍断阿谢拉特的脖子，是催促对方兑现诺言，讨到他几天前在上一个落脚地本应该得到的决斗。

他几乎靠近窗下的时候，被屋外的表伦拦住了，这家伙守夜。

“你去找阿谢拉特吗？”这位大个子问。

“是又怎样？”托尔芬阴沉地顶嘴。

“唔，明天如何？”他拍了拍托尔芬的肩膀，像个和他相熟并通情达理的长辈，“今晚对阿谢拉特来说不是个好时辰。”

不要碰我！托尔芬大声抗议，因为被触摸而发起脾气来。下一秒他意识到这可能被屋里的人听见，让他在阿谢拉特眼里显得更幼稚了什么的。静下来以后，他敏锐的耳朵听到屋子里窸窸窣窣的声音。表伦挤出一个无奈的温和微笑。

托尔芬不屑于和他讨价还价，阿谢拉特从来是个背信弃义的家伙，他所欠总有一天是要还的。他想象着阿谢拉特和某具作为战利品的女人交缠的无聊画面，咬着牙齿离开。这种画面他见得多了，当画面中是阿谢拉特时，只是想象也足以使托尔芬反胃。

几天以后，他如愿地得到奖赏。决斗，然后很快被对方掀倒在地，没有得到任何东西。围观的战士喝彩如同看一场巡回演出，只有托尔芬一人是认真的，并憎恨阿谢拉特不，却能打赢他。十年左右，他记不清了，他一直在重复的事。延续这种常规，日子就能在盼头下一直过下去。

下个月的相近日子，天气冷到在马厩过夜有些凉了。这一天，阿谢拉特有事召他，托尔芬并不为能分享暖和的室内感到庆幸。表伦来通知他的，面色有些难办。这家伙什么时候成了唯一能和他平心沟通的人，托尔芬盯着他，解读出是不是阿谢拉特明天要给自己另一个棘手的任务。你去了便知道，表伦只是含糊其辞。

托尔芬没打招呼，推门进去，看到阿谢拉特靠在桌旁，翘着凳子坐着，心情看起来不错。见鬼的，阿谢拉特仅穿着一身睡衣，有什么事情是需要这样谈的？眼看他毫无防备，托尔芬现在就可以用带来的两把短剑毙了他。阿谢拉特知道他不能这么做。

托尔芬想不出他找自己做什么，或许是一件特别隐秘的作战吧，他找着理由。在派他行动前，他们会有必要的交流。阿谢拉特也许是个人渣，但不妨碍他是个靠谱的战略家，托尔芬不在乎他的点子是怎么想出来的，也不在乎那是否让自己涉险。

他要做的只有一件事，决斗；在那之前，活下来。起初托尔芬还会抱怨，现在他只是像一块被输入程序的机器一样去执行。

“找我什么事？”他没好气地开口。

阿谢拉特没有马上应答，只是借着火光上下打量着他，目光像是在说“啊，你长这么大啦”，然后在心里盘算他的价钱。托尔芬感到说不出的古怪。炉火烧得很旺，他自我防卫地打了个寒颤。他还没不切实际到指望平白无故得到一间温暖的屋子过夜，温情不像是阿谢拉特会有的东西。

“托尔芬，”仿佛读到了他的心，“这次拜托你一件事。”说得好像真会参考他的意见似的。

托尔芬从鼻子里冒出一个哼。

“今晚你——陪我睡觉。”阿谢拉特言简意赅地说。

一整句彻头彻尾错误的命令。“这不好笑。”托尔芬指出。

阿谢拉特饶有兴趣的神情表示他是认真的，并且正在享受托尔芬的反应。托尔芬瞪着他，怀疑他是不是在晚饭里吃了毒蘑菇。或者是他向阿谢拉特的汤碗里悄悄撒进的那些沙子终于奏效了，影响到他脑子的程度。阿谢拉特已经是一个十足可恨的家伙，如果他再疯了，托尔芬并不会怜悯他。

“我要走了。”他愤愤地说，感到被捉弄了，转身就要离开房间。但阿谢拉特的下一句话留住了他。

“——如果我给你一场决斗？”

什么意思，托尔芬回过头来，困惑这种不着边际的事情是如何和决斗搭上关系的。“就是，”阿谢拉特兴味盎然的音调一如既往，

“今晚做我的床伴，我就答应和你决斗一次。”

托尔芬徒劳地半张着嘴，想着这种荒谬绝伦的请求是怎么降落到自己头上的。接着他想到村落里掳来的女人们被同伙蹂躏的样子，惨叫声吵到把人从梦中拖出来，想到这种事假若发生在自己身上，如果他答应的话。

但是他可以得到一次决斗。价值一个将领的脑袋、而且还在凭阿谢拉特的心情涨得越来越贵的东西。他的屁股本来不值这个。

“成交。”他咬牙切齿地说。

他的爽快似乎在意料之外，阿谢拉特眨了眨狡黠的蓝眼睛，打起兴致地坐直了身子。托尔芬伫立原地，不知道该做什么，僵硬得如一桩罗马石柱。

“瞧把你紧张的，其他人可没有这么好的待遇。”阿谢拉特自说自话活跃着气氛，托尔芬越来越听不懂他在说什么，其他人，兵团里的其他成员？思及此处，他差点为不该有的想象给自己来了一拳。关于阿谢拉特在闲暇时间如何度过，他的全部认知就是从船桅上望下去，避风角落里，筑巢般拢起的斗篷中低垂的一小撮金色。

他不关心阿谢拉特私下的生活方式，关心他喜欢什么，关心他是如何休息的。更不用说他睡男人还是女人了。也许这是兵团里的其他成员都知道的他无伤大雅的爱好，甚至就在他们围火烧饭的时候谈起。托尔芬离群索居，从来不知道他们流行的话题。

像是他在乎阿谢拉特和别人更亲密似的。除了仇敌以外，阿谢拉特又不是他的什么人。

阿谢拉特伸出手，指示他去到屋里仅有的一张曾属于别人的床。“为什么是我——？”在这之前，他干巴巴地问。

“怎么啦，你不会以为我对你有什么特别的感情吧？”阿谢拉特先笑起来了，这毫无负担的混球，“还是说，你对我……”

“闭嘴！”托尔芬打断他，视死如归地走向那张罪恶的床铺。“你做就是了。”他一屁股坐下来。

屋里的空气烤得和喉头一样滚烫，托尔芬摸索着，试图解开自己的毛披肩，指头像是打了结。他可不想陪阿谢拉特演贞洁烈女的戏码，他在心中大呼。

对方吐了口气，像是可惜没讨到更多趣味的样子，但还是靠过来了。他现在和杀父仇人在一张床上！托尔芬脑袋一片空白。再次反应过来的时候，阿谢拉特已经拿下他的手，把那件沾上雪变得湿漉漉的披肩从他的头顶摘下来。

托尔芬蒙在黑暗里，条件反射地挣扎起来，心脏因察觉危险而怦怦如雷霆，仿佛此刻对面是一个他最需要提防的杀手，阿谢拉特的确是。假使战斗时反应这么迟钝，他早就死了，托尔芬心有余悸地想。

当阿谢拉特仅仅普通地触摸上他，托尔芬感到内脏翻江倒海地扭曲成一团。他想自己会不会先吐在这家伙身上，或者发泄地咬下他的一块皮肉，向阿谢拉特倾倒鄙夷和杀意会更轻松，不然，他还期望对这男人怀抱什么？

托尔芬僵硬地控制着自己的肢体，每个暴露在空气中的毛孔都在不知所措地竖立。他不会去抱这个人的，所以只是阿谢拉特一直在凑近他，动作轻车熟路。靠得足够近时，他才发现阿谢拉特的金发有着轻微的卷曲形状。阿谢拉特的脑袋蹭到自己胸脯上时，他好像也不是那么想要吐。

“配合一下啦，这种床上风格可讨不到女孩子的欢心。”阿谢拉特打断了他的思考，认为他被吓傻了。

“别指望我给你热情的反馈，”托尔芬强作冷静地回答，“如果你以为我是一条言听计从的狗，并且可以让我做任何事，你大错特错了。”在答应了阿谢拉特的请求后说明这些未免有些可笑，但托尔芬确定自己的表情足够威慑。

那你让我很难办，阿谢拉特在嘴里咕哝道，仿佛说好了两情相悦地办事，而他才是委屈的那一个。他长满了粗茧的手掌拂过少年的耳尖，让他的脑袋处于一个更舒适的位置。托尔芬感到被触碰过的皮肤火辣辣的，见鬼的，他在脸红吗？

“速战速决啦！反正就这样压倒我，掏出你的家伙，然、然后……”他还是结结巴巴了。反正对他来说又不会是什么愉快的事！这就是他关于性的所有认知，来自其他海盗被动的灌输。而说到底男人之间又要怎么做这种事呢，托尔芬只是隐约地知道可以这么做。

“不不，”阿谢拉特笑起来，像是想起一开始就忘了告诉他，“我会用你的这个。”他的拇指向下，隔着还没褪下的衣服指了指托尔芬那个甚至还没有尝过女人的地方。

托尔芬愣住了。慢着，他想到，考虑这是一项标志着掌控的行为，这是很好的报仇机会！他鼓起斗志来。

“我们该继续了吗？”阿谢拉特抬头看向他，手撑在他两侧的床板，蓝色的眼睛眨了眨。


End file.
